Oh My Goodness!
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Karin melihat seorang anak berambut panjang yang mirip laki laki, dan bertanya keorang disampingnya, yang mengakibatkan Karin sangat merasa bersalah dan malu! Mau tau? Baca aja! SIMPLE ONE-SHOT. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Hai!! Ini my 3rd oneshot, wkwkwk. Maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan, wkwk. Marilah saling memaafkan. -mumpung lagi bulan puasa, ga ada yang bakalan marah, nyeheheheh-

Summary: Karin melihat seorang anak berambut panjang yang mirip laki laki, dan bertanya keroang disampingnya, yang mengakibatkan Karin sangat merasa bersalah dan malu! Mau tau? Baca aja!! SIMPLE ONE-SHOT. R&R??

Desclaimer: Naruto kan Cuma milik Mas Masa-sih, Kishimoto?

Warning: Gazebo, OOC, deelel. Awas! Dibelakang anda!!!

**Oh My Goodness!**

Kini, Karin berada di Konoha park, tempat bersantai keluarga, ia melihat banyak keluarga dimana mana, ia sesekali juga mendambakan ia juga memiliki keluarga seperti itu, tapi ia tak perlu khawatir, karena Suigetsu sudah melamarnya, tinggal 2 bulan sebelum pernikahan, ia ingin bersantai santai dulu.

Banyak anak perempuan dan laki laki di Negara modern seperti Konoha dan Suna mengenakan pakaian yang sama, dan banyak diantara mereka yang rambutnya panjang. Mata Karin tertuju pada seorang anak -kelihatannya-perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang bermain perosotan.

"Ya Tuhan!!"Karin berkata pada orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Anda lihat anak yang berambut panjang dan celana lusuh itu? Dia itu laki laki atau perempuan?"Tanya Karin penasaran

"Anak perempuan"Jawab orang itu, "Dia anakku"

"OH!! Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah ibunya…"Ujar Karin penuh rasa bersalah

"Aku memang bukan ibunya"Jawab orang itu

"Aku ayahnya"Ujar pria bernama Neji tersebut

**The End**

Wehehehe-digaplok readers-. (Berlari) Nah!! Review ya!! Walo Cuma sehalaman, kan ada isinya!!!-jatuh-

Review???? Please??


	2. Chapter 2

Hai!!~~~

Diputuskan, karena ga ada kerjaan, gue buat lanjutannya Oh My Goodness! Walaupun ga selucu yang kemaren bakan ga lucu sama sekali.... tetep R&R ya????

Summary: Karin melihat seorang anak berambut panjang yang mirip laki laki, dan bertanya ke pada orang disampingnya, yang mengakibatkan Karin sangat merasa bersalah dan malu! Mau tau? Baca aja! SIMPLE ONE-SHOT WITH A NEW CHAPTER. R&R please?

Warning: OOC, Gazebo, dan berbau kekayaan (?), ga lucu.

**Oh My Goodness!**

**Chapter 2**

**Karin's P.O.V**

Aku memperhatikan keluar, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Angin berhembus sepoi sepoi di depan toko tempatku bekerja. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu, aku bekerja di sebuah toko spesialis memperbaiki foto foto lama. Aku sangat senang bekerja disini karena aku diperbolehkan oleh bosku untuk menggunakan kamera dan mencetak fotoku dengan gratis. Karena itu, seringkali aku berfoto bersama Suigetsu dan anakku yang berumur 2 tahun disini. Bosku bahkan memberikanku kunci toko itu dan menyerahkan pengelolaannya kepadaku. Aku juga sering mengedit foto fotoku sendiri disini. Misalnya, waktu aku berfoto di wajahku terdapat jerawat, di tempat inilah, aku mengeditnya, aku menyamarkan jerawat itu dengan menambal warna kulitku. Apa? Kalian bilang aku gila? Dasar kalian sirik aja, bilang aja kalau mau ngedit foto juga disini kan? Hehehe....

Kemudian, ada angin tak ada hujan, seorang perempuan membawa sebuah foto hitam putih tua seorang laki laki yang duduk di belakang seekor sapi. Ia sedang memeras susu sapi tersebut.

"Bisakah kau memperbaiki foto ini untukku?" Tanya wanita itu

"Tentu. Apa yang anda ingin kami lakukan pada foto in?" Jawabku

"Bisakah kau memindahkan sapinya?"

Aku menatapnya kebingungan, "Ha? Memindahkan sapinya?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Siapa tahu aku salah dengar. Aku kan seorang wanita berkeluarga yang lumayan berumur tapi tetap cantik dan awet muda-hoeekk-

"Ya, aku mau tahu muka kakek buyutku seperti apa. Itu dia" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk kaki yang berada di bawah sapi di foto itu.

"Saya pikir, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu..." Ujarku

"Pindahkan saja sapinya agar kami bisa melihat wajahnya!" Dia memaksa

"Maafkan saya. Tapi kami tidak mempunyai teknologi untuk melakukan hal itu..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku cari di tempat lain yang lebih baik saja dari tempat ini..." Gerutunya sambil melengos dan berlalu

Dasar ibu itu, membuatku kesal saja. Aku mencibir padanya. Tentu saja ia tak melihatnya, kalau ia melihatnya pasti sudah mati aku di gorok olehnya.

"Dasar muke gile lu, buk. Mana mungkin kami bisa memindahkan sapi itu untuk melihat muka kakek buyut ibu! Teknologi manapun juga tak mungkin bisa taooooo.... Kutu kuptret lu buk!"

**Normal P.O.V**

**30 menit kemudian**

Seigetsu datang untuk menjemput istrinya yang bekerja. Ketika ia sudah sampai di sana. Ia bingung, melihat Karin misuh misuh monyong sambil nunjuk nunjuk ga jelas.

"Ka.. Karin?"

"Sinting lu buk!!! Memangnya ...-eh.. Suigetsu~, kau menjemput ya? Aku tak tahu kau ada disana... Hehehehehe..." Ujar Karin salting

"Erm, iya, ayo cepat, naik kemobil!" Ujar Suigetsu

**Karin's P.O.V**

Kemudian aku menutup tokonya dan segera berjalan menuju mobil. Saat ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Eh?" Aku berbalik

"Hei anak muda. Lihat foto ini!" Ujar orang yang ternyata adalah ibu ibu sakit jiwa tadi sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. Aku melihat foto itu dengan seksama. Itu adalah foto laki laki dengan sapi yang tadi. Tapi kali ini fotonya berbeda, sapinya sudah digeser, sekarang tinggal seorang laki laki duduk disebuah kursi, tangannya memegang meracas. Wajahnya diedit menjadi wajah Shahrukh Khan. Alamaaak!!! Siapa yang punya kerjaan nih?

"Um, ya? Ada apa ya?" Tanyaku seolah olah tak tahu

"Kau tidak lihat? Di tempat Uchiha itu saja bisa melakukan ini!" Teriakny sambil menggoyang goyangkan foto itu

"Hah... iya..." Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, aku malu. Semua orang melihatku dan ibu itu. Lalu ibu itu mencibir padaku.

"Weeeekkk!!"

GUBRAK!!! (Bolu mode: on)

**The End**

MAAP!!

Maap, endingnya agak gazebo... wkwkwkw. Soalnya puyeng, mau bikin ending yang kayak mana!!

REVIEWWWW PLEASSSEEEE???????


End file.
